The Turnabout's Best Wishes
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Twelve-year-old Trucy Wright wants to send her 'uncle' Miles Edgeworth a New Year's card to brighten his day. However, she never expected a reply. Cute family-one shot.


**The Turnabout's Best Wishes**

'Daddy?'

'Hm? What is it, Truce?' Phoenix looked up from his mobile phone.

'Have you seen my colored pencils?' she asked her father and skipped towards him.

'I have no idea. I did not touch a thing, you must have put them somewhere in the agency,' he answered and stood up. 'Let's look for them. You want to draw? You do not do that often.'

'I want to make a Christmas card!' Trucy answered enthusiastically and opened up all the cupboards in the living room.

'A Christmas card? To whom do you want to send it?' Phoenix asked her and saw her searching through the mess.

'Uncle Miles!' she replied, not looking up and still busy finding her box with pencils in all the colors of the rainbow. 'Yay! I found them, daddy!' the bubbly girl triumphantly held the little box in the air.

'You want to send one to _Edgeworth_?!' Phoenix asked her with a surprised expression on his face and then sat opposite of his daughter at the kitchen table. She had put paper, scissors, glue and all other craft supplies already there.

'Why do you want to send him a card, Truce?' the confused man kept asking.

Trucy then finally looked at him. 'I want to make uncle Miles happy! I want to brighten his day!' the little magician answered.

Phoenix thought while watching his daughter folding and cutting the shape of the card.

'Truce.'

'Hm?'

'I think you can better send him a New Year's card. I am sure Edgeworth will enjoy that even more.'

'Oh..., but why?' Trucy asked and glanced at her father again.

'... Christmas is not a very nice day for Edgeworth.'

'But then I can brighten his day!'

'I do not know about that, Truce. Play it safe, I just think it is better to send him a card for New Year…'

'But why is Christmas day so sad for uncle Miles?' she asked him, her eyes now glued on her father.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head. _How was he going to answer that question?_

'When you are a little older I or perhaps even Edgeworth himself can explain that to you,' he then said after a while.

She gave no reply, the expression on her face showing that she was deep in thought. 'Ok! Then I will send uncle Miles a New Year's card!' Phoenix gave a nod as encouragement, but also to express his relief. 'Daddy? Can you write down uncle Miles' address on an envelope?'

'Of course, sweetheart. I will take a look if we have some stamps here at the agency, otherwise we need to go to the post office,' Phoenix replied with a smile when he saw her drawing with the utmost concentration and her tongue sticking out just a bit.

Phoenix was already curious to his friend's reaction to the self-made card of his daughter. Too bad he could not see it in person.

* * *

A few days later, a slightly annoyed and worn out Miles parked his car in the garage of his apartment complex. He sighed as it was already late in the evening. Christmas was two days ago and he had acted like it was a day like any other. Miles had worked on some reports and had taken Pess on an extra long walk in the park nearby.

Today was Friday and because Christmas fell on a weekday, a lot of files were not looked into. New Year was in a couple of days, which meant even more work was left unfinished.

He would continue it all tomorrow. He also worked on Saturdays, but simply at home. On New Year's day, Franziska would visit him. They did not meet each other often. The last time he saw her was a few months back, when they saw each other on a prosecutor's conference. He had spoken to her a couple of times on the phone in the period between that conference and now, but seeing her in person was always different.

Before going up the stairs, he quickly opened his letterbox. It was always the usual: bills, some advertisements and the newspaper. But not today. There was a red colored envelope between all his regular post. Miles looked at it, and then turned it around to see if the sender had put their address on the back. Unfortunately, that was not the case. But then, Miles recognized the hand writing. One name immediately entered his mind. No, that could not be. Why would _that man_ send him a letter?!

Miles realized that he was extremely curious, but took all of his received post unopened upstairs to the second floor were his apartment was located.

After greeting Pess and hanging his coat on the peg, he sat down in his armchair with a delicious cup of lemon tea. Carefully, with the use of a letter opener, he opened the top of the envelope. Inside was a colorful card. The cover had drawings of firework, stars and a snowman. Also, glitter and stickers were used to decorate and give the card a finishing-touch. He then knew who made the card. A little smile was formed on his lips as he opened the letter to read the message. Inside, the first thing he noticed before reading the text was the two little drawings in the corner. A man with silver hair and a red suit was drawn, and next to him a gold colored dog. Two arrows pointed at the doodles, one said 'uncle Miles' and the other said 'Pess'. His smile grew even wider and he let out a snort. He looked like it, not a lot, but it was clear it represented him. Miles then scanned the text with his eyes. It was written in a funny and childish manner.

 _Hello uncle Miles!_

 _I hope you are doing fine! Daddy and I are doing great! Daddy finally painted the walls of my bedroom blue! I wanted it for so long!_

 _As you can see, I made a special happy New Year card for you! I hope you like it and that it brightens your day!_

 _Aunt Maya and Pearl will visit us with New Year! We will watch the fireworks together._

 _Daddy says I am not allowed to set off firework , he says it is too dangerous. So, the four of us will watch it from behind the window. I like the ones with beautiful colors!_

 _As I do not know your address, Daddy wrote it on the envelope!_

 _Oh, I almost forgot to say I have prepared a new magic trick! I'll show you soon!_

 _Happy New Year uncle Miles! Also, best wishes to Pess! :-)_

 _Bye!_

 _From Trucy (and daddy)_

* * *

Miles walked to the bookshop near his home. He knew they sold cards there, but he had no clue what kind of post card a child would like... especially a young twelve-year-old girl. It had rained and he had to avoid all the puddles on the pavement. He managed to enter the shop with almost dry shoes. It was quiet in the shop and thus he felt quite comfortable. He looked around once, even twice. However, the cards he found where merely post cards for adults or for three-year-olds.

'Sir, can I help you?' a lady behind him asked him. Miles turned around in slight shock, but then thought it was just better to ask for help.

'Yes, please. I am looking for a card for a twelve-year-old girl.'

'Alright, for what kind of occasion?' she asked him and gave him a soft smile.

'Err… New Year's, but a normal card will do fine as well,' he answered, not really knowing if the lady of the shop would be able to help him.

'Our New Year's cards are mostly with images of fireworks and champagne glasses and used to send to adults. It is perhaps better to choose a regular card with an image of something that the child likes.'

'Ah, yes.'

'What things does she like? Horse riding? Football? Something with pink?'

'Err… no, she is into magic and likes the color blue.'

'Magic? A card with stars perhaps?' she spoke slowly, as she was thinking very hard.

He saw her searching carefully, but every card she showed him was a no-go.

As the saleswoman continued to ransack the whole rack, Miles' eyes drifted to another rack of post cards next to him. Then, his eye fell on a card hidden behind a few others. Miles smiled to himself as he reached out for it and saw it up close. This was it, even _he_ liked it. This was the post card he was looking for.

'I'll take this one, miss.' The women whose face had gotten red owing to all the effort she had done, looked over his shoulder to see what he had found.

'Oh, yes, that is perfect,' she replied enthusiastically. 'Anyone would like this, especially a young girl.'

'Yes, I thought so as well,' Miles said to the saleswoman feeling satisfied and followed her to the register.

* * *

With a sigh, Miles put the card, envelope and the stamps he bought on the large wooden table and hung his coat on the peg. The first mission was accomplished. But now, it was time for the most difficult part: the message. He had no idea what to write. Of course, he wanted to thank Trucy for the card she had spent a lot of time on... but what else? Miles knew he was not able to write whole stories like the little magician, but one sentence seemed a little weak.

He sighed as he tapped with his fountain pen on the surface of the table. Pess watched her master while sitting down next to his chair.

'Tell me Pess, did you like Trucy's card? She drew you as well,' he spoke to his dog. Pess gave a bark and wagged her tail left and right. 'Yes, it was very kind of her. I'll tell her you liked it too,' Miles said and started scrawling in the card now that he had come up with some ideas.

* * *

'Trucy, can you get the post downstairs? I am going to do the dishes now.'

With a little reluctance, Trucy took the keys from the kitchen table and exited their agency.

It did not take long for her to come back. Phoenix heard her entering again with a loud scream.

'Daddy! Daddy!'

Phoenix let the cup fell out of his hands into the water and hurried to the living room.

'What's wrong?!'

'Look! Look, daddy!' She threw all other post on the couch and then held up a blue colored envelope.

'It's a post card!' Trucy squealed. 'A card for me, daddy!'

Phoenix could not believe his ears. _Did Edgeworth...?!_

She opened the top of the envelope by tearing it. Phoenix then took it from her, as Trucy was of course more interested in the card itself.

The ex-lawyer looked at the written address on the envelope. _Yes, this fancy and perfect handwriting only belonged to one certain prosecutor._

'Uncle Miles wrote me back, daddy!' His daughter was jumping from happiness.

'What has he written, Truce? Come, let's sit down, okay?' Both father and daughter plopped down on the old couch. The cover of the post card showed a cute mommy dog with her puppy. The little pup was rolled in a red blanket and it gave a Christmas or cozy New Year feeling. The breed of the dogs was similar to Miles' dog Pess. Trucy read the letter out loud.

 _Dear Trucy,_

 _Thank you for your beautiful self-made card. I can see that you have put a lot of effort in it. It was a real surprise. Your card is currently put on the refrigerator, where both Pess and I can see it._

 _She barked happily when she saw that you had drawn her. Also, when I showed her the card I got you, she wagged her tail left and right._

 _I wish you and your father a happy New Year as well. Have fun with Miss Maya and Pearls and enjoy the fireworks. As for me, on New Year's day my sister Franziska von Karma will pay me a visit._

 _I look forward to seeing your newest creation. That you will enjoy and surprise more people with your wonderful tricks in the next year._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Miles Edgeworth_

Phoenix was surprised, he never expected his friend to write back to his daughter in such a lovely way. It showed a new side of the prosecutor.

'I am going to put it next to Pearl's card on my desk!' she spoke and giggled once again at the mother dog and her pup on the cover of the card before going to her bedroom.

Phoenix nodded, stood up and found his way back to the little kitchen to finish his task of washing the dishes. He was still smiling at the thought of his socially awkward friend writing a cute letter to his daughter. What he knew for certain was that Miles was changing and that he himself was glad about that.

* * *

'Franziska.'

'Gutenabend, little brother,' she spoke to him when she entered his apartment. Pess watched the female prosecutor giving her coat to Miles.

Miles had already set the table and was almost finished with cooking. He was not a top chef and standing in the kitchen for hours was not his hobby, but his cooking ability was alright.

Franziska watched him set the bowls with food on the table.

'Do you have some wine that goes with the dish?' she asked him and stood up.

'I have some bottles in the refrigerator,' Miles answered and saw his sister walk away in her search for some alcoholic drinks.

'Have you found it?' Miles asked her while he entered his kitchen. She was long gone for what would have been some seconds and thus he tried to find out if something was wrong.

She looked up when he entered the kitchen.

'I was reading this card you got. For _uncle_ Miles,' she read out loud with a grin.

'Trucy gave me that name,' he answered and eventually got the bottles himself.

'She drew you and your dog.'

'Yes, Trucy put a lot of effort in it. I was surprised to get a new year's card from her. It is... very kind of her.'

'It seems... she is very fond of you, Miles Edgeworth,' Franziska replied and watched him curiously.

'Mm,' he answered vaguely. 'I have some white wine and rose wine, which one would you like?' He showed her the two different alcoholic drinks.

'The white wine.'

Miles uncorked the bottle of the drink Franziska wanted and set back the other one on its previous place.

'You know... Miles Edgeworth, you are getting far too sentimental by age,' Franziska suddenly commented and put back the card on the fridge with a magnet. It took a few seconds before Miles turned himself towards her.

'... Well, then you should be careful when _you_ enter your thirties,' Miles replied with a smirk and walked out the kitchen. She watched him in surprise, actually expecting him to deny it. Franziska followed her little brother back to the dining table.

'I will indeed be careful, Miles Edgeworth!' she replied and emphasized his name, to which Miles gave a snort in response. 'I will not become a sentimental fool,' she murmured.

'Fine, now let's start eating before it gets cold.'

'Hmpf,' was the one thing that came out of the female prosecutor's mouth. She poured the two glasses and sat down at the decorated table.

'Best wishes to you for next year, Franziska,' Miles said and raised his glass. Franziska smirked and imitated her brother's action.

'Same to you, _little brother_.'

\- END –

* * *

 **A/N**

Happy New Year everyone!

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of this story :D

I am not a native English speaker, if you find any mistakes, please let me know! Thank you! ^^


End file.
